Battle of Dongjian
The Battle of Dongjian was fought in 195 AD when the forces of Dong Zhuo's former generals Li Jue and Guo Si attempted to recapture Emperor Xian of Han from the care of the Han loyalists Yang Feng and Dong Cheng. Background In 195 AD, Han loyalists within the Imperial Court at Chang'an conspired to create a rift between the abominable former generals of Dong Zhuo, Li Jue and Guo Si, who held Emperor Xian of Han hostage. They succeeded in creating distrust and open violence between the two men, leading to warfare between the two men within and outside of Chang'an. Ultimately, the Han loyalists took advantage of the chaos by rescuing the Emperor from the warlords' clutches, with Yang Feng and Dong Cheng taking the Emperor with them to Hongnong. Guo Si and Li Jue hurriedly made peace and allied with the goal of preventing the Emperor from forming a coalition against them, and they resolved to murder him. Battle Li Jue and Guo Si's armies left a trail of destruction behind them as they marched on Hongnong, so Yang Feng and Dong Cheng decided to confront them at Dongjian. Li Jue and Guo Si's forces were far more numerous than the Han loyalists, and Yang Feng and Dong Cheng devoted themselves solely to defending the royals, abandoning the officials, attendants, archives, records, and court paraphernalia as Li Jue and Guo Si's large armies ravaged Hongnong. The rebel generals attempted to pursue the Han army, and they enlisted the help of the White Wave Bandits under Han Xian, Li Yue, and Hu Cai. They were convinced to join the struggle in exchange for pardons and ranks, and they helped recapture Hongnong. Li Jue and Guo Si continued to slaughter the aged and weakly and force the strong to join their ranks, and they then attacked the Bandits. Guo Si had his men scatter clothing and valuables along the road, causing Li Yue's army to plunder the free goods. Guo Si's army then fell upon the scattered White Wave Bandits and slaughtered them, and Yang Feng and Dong Cheng had to take the Emperor away to the north. Li Yue had the Emperor go on ahead without the Bandits, and Hu Cai was killed in battle while holding off the rebels. Flight to Anyi The Emperor and his protectors then crossed the Yangtze on a makeshift boat, and Li Yue and Han Xian were made generals as a reward for their services. They then met with Yang Biao and Han Rong, and Han Rong informed them that he would attempt to make peace with the rebels. The Emperor made Anyi his temporary capital, and Li Yue and Han Xian began to show their true colors by beating or abusing officials who offended them, providing thick wine and coarse food for the Emperor's consumption, and granting official ranks to 200 convicts, common soldiers, sorcerers, and other such miscreants. Move to Luoyang Meanwhile, Han Rong persuaded Li Jue and Guo Si to set free all imprisoned officials. Dong Cheng and Yang Feng sent laborers to Luoyang to rebuild the city, hoping to move the court back to the former capital. Meanwhile, as famine set in, Governor Zhang Yang of Henei and Governor Wang Yun of Hedong sent food and clothing to the Emperor. As Dong Cheng and Yang Feng began to move the Emperor to Luoyang, Li Yue informed Li Jue and Guo Si about the loyalists' plans, and, as the cavalcade passed the Gu Hills, Li Yue - pretending to be Li Jue's army - attacked the cavalcade. Xu Huang went and slew Li Yue, and the White Wave Bandits scattered. The travellers safely passed through the Gu Hills, and the Emperor named Zhang Yang the new Regent General due to his assistance in escorting the Emperor to Zhidao. Yang Feng encamped at Yewang to the northeast of Luoyang, and, in 196 AD, the Emperor entered a new palace at Luoyang. Aftermath 196 AD was grievous with famine, with the few hundred families in Luoyang eating bark off trees and the roots of plants; many people were still crushed by collapsing, burned-out houses which had been destroyed in 191 AD. Yang Feng then called for Cao Cao to come and protect the Imperial Court, and Xun Yu advised Cao Cao to agree. Nonetheless, in Luoyang, the reports of the approach of Li Jue and Guo Si continued to intimidate the Han court. Fearing that the enemy would soon attack, Dong Cheng had the Emperor move into the Huashan Mountains, where they were met by Xiahou Dun and 50,000 of Cao Cao's troops, who aided the Emperor in protecting Luoyang. Category:Three Kingdoms Category:Battles